H.B.
Hector Birtwhistle, known as H.B., is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a young Pathfinder elite of the private military organization BLADE. Appearance H.B. is a human with green eyes and short dark brown hair with bangs that sweep to the left of his face. He wears glasses, and has a mole under his left eye. Personality H.B. is an egotistical, narcissistic man, and keeps a rather strict order of importance among people, and missions. He can often desert certain people to help those he deems more important, though he does mature from this behavior. He very often considers his image and how his interactions with Cross will benefit him. Despite this he is still concerned with the future of human life, and performs his job as a BLADE for the greater good. He is also very ambitious; he hopes that someday he will take over the role of Commander in place of Vandham. He rarely displays emotion in battle or on missions. However he is not completely devoid of feelings. In the affinity mission, The King of Fear, he displays anger at an excessive slaughter of Nopon. He admits to Cross that he believes becoming emotional is a hindrance, and avoids letting his feelings get the better of him. Gameplay Location When not in the party, H.B. can be found north of the Cathedral in the Residential District of New Los Angeles. Recruitment H.B. can be recruited after completing A New Rival?. In battle The Class of H.B. is an Alternative Shield Trooper. When he is first recruited, he is level 12 and rank 3. He wields an Assault Rifle and a Shield. His two Signature Arts are Atomic Hit and Flamehand (Both Shield). He pilots a Police Skell. He has four skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between H.B. and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Eleonora * Lara Nara * Prea Slarth * Pulala * Solan * Vandham * Yusof Trivia * In the Japanese version, H.B. is one of the characters obtainable through DLC. * H.B. has a habit of adding "Superior" to his move names when he shouts them, either prepending it or replacing the firs word, e.g., for Wild Down he yells "Superior Wild Down" and for Power Dive he yells "Superior Dive". Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "A melee attack should stagger it!" * "Now's a good time for some gunplay!" * "I'm up against a wall here... Give me a buff!" * "I'm on a roll! Open fire!" * "Hit 'em with Overdrive! Go!" * "Much better! Now for a buff!" * "No one can touch me. Use an aura!" * "I'm taking a shot from above!" * "Powering up would be the smart approach here." * "Let's buff up and regroup!" * "Show me an aura before it all goes dark..." * "Appendage destroyed! Attack at range!" * "Shoot now while they're impaired!" * "There's more where that came from! Overdrive!" * "See how I stack up the hits? Move in for the kill!" * "Yes! Now eat lead and stay down!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Gallery H.B..png|H.B. in Xenoblade Chronicles X HB's real name.JPG HBSkell.jpg HBCross.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg The Superior Form.jpg|The Superior Form HB in Skell.JPG|H.B. piloting a Skell HB's info.JPG|H.B. character infobox HB bio.JPG|H.B. character infobox Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:H.B. Category:Administrative District NPCs